Jashin's Child
by Now Entering The Twilight Zone
Summary: The Hidden Shadow Village has been excepted as a ninja village. Unfortunately, allowing the light to spread on this has kicked up some old secrets. Might change to an M because of Hidan being, well...Hidan. Vote for a pairing if you deem it necessary, OC or not.
1. Chapter 1 Lets get this started

Chapter 1: Let's get started

* * *

**A/N Is there much point? Would you really think that if I didn't put a disclaimer down that I owned everything? I own the OC and the story line. I shamelessly stole Pyramid Head and the girl possessed with Pazuzu. #I don't care what you think as long as it's about me!# That's all, folks!**

* * *

"The Hidden Shadow village has joined the exams." Pein's voice echoed off the Akastuki walls. "I wish for all of you to attend the final exams and report to me if there is someone worth my attention." Many groans and Tobi's "YAY!" filled the room.

"Leader, couldn't you just send a few of us, un? Why send us ALL?" Deidara grumbled from the left, desperately trying to writhe his way out of Tobi's bear hug.

"Because if I sent just you, Deidara, you would come back with anyone who made things go bang." Irritation seeped into Pein's voice as his Rinnegan pierced into the blonde's blue eyes. Deidara hummed in disapproval but knew better than to make it vocal. "The exams start tomorrow. I expect you to remain undetected throughout. Now leave."

* * *

"Well this sucks." Pazuzu stated rather loudly as they were led into the written test hall. Her short brown hair and pink pyjamas making her look as innocent as ever. Ignoring the double glances she received, Pazuzu slumped herself down next her teammate, easily picking out the brute of a man from all the other shapes and sizes sticking out like a sore thumb. Not that anyone was sure if 'he' was man. Certainly, it had the figure most guys would die for and the rumour around the Shadow was that 'he' was very much gifted underneath that butchers apron so he was definitely 'male'. However, no one could claim the victory for every seeing under the infamously pyramid helmet that adorned his head at all times. Neither did 'he' speak a single word, only communicating in grunts or huffs.

"Hmmf." He 'hmmf'ed, folding his arms across his bare chest. Pazuzu grinned knowing exactly why the Great Swordsman was so thoroughly pissed off. Upon entering the written test hall, his physics defying sword was confiscated for 'being too much of a danger to others'. She just had to giggle, even if it did catch his triangular attention.

A flapping of black pigtails distracted them both, however, as their last team mate made their way to her seat in front and to the right of them. Her tattered black cloak hung to her shoulders loosely, the long sleeves bunched up at the elbow. Like Pyramid Head, her scythe had been confiscated but unlike him, she wasn't so dependant on fighting with the metal claw on a stick.

"Dai! I see you have been left without your people-stabber too!" Pazuzu chimed happily. The Jashinist turned around to look at the demon.

"Yes, yes, whatever they see fit to keep their little prodigies safe from the nasty strangers." Dai grinned, only to be hushed by Ibiki, head honcho of the writing test domain.

'How exciting...' Dai thought.

'Oh, come on. This is going to be piss easy!' Pazuzu's voice sprung up in her mind.

'Shit, sorry. I wasn't supposed to think that aloud.'

'Hmmpf... Grrmf...'

'Shut up about your stupid mannequin fetish already.' Pazuzu's face scrunched up at the translation.

'HMPF!'

"PAY ATTENTION, SHADOW NINJAS. THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME IN THESE EXAMS SO IT IS VERY MUCH UNLIKELY THAT YOU KNOW MORE THAN ME. DISTRACT ANYONE AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. UNDERSTOOD?" The strong voice of Ibiki broke their ear drums. Lightning fast, the pyjama clad ninja stood up, saluting in response.

"SIR, YES SIR!" If people weren't looking at them, they were now. With a hysterical giggle and a pyramid-palm, Ibiki sighed. This was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Exam: Pazuzu

Chapter 2: The first stage. Pazuzu

'Fuck this. You know what, just fuck this.' The possessed girl threw her pencil in disgust.

"First warning, Pazuzu." She didn't understand any of the questions and the more she looked, the more they burned her rented out brain. Why would they make a test that's so hard she couldn't answer any of the damn questions? It's not like she hadn't thought of cheating, but how would she be able to without getting one of the snobs around the room catching her in the act? There was no way in hell she would let their patch-work team get disqualified for her stupidity, and pissing off the other two singularly was bad enough without both of them on her ass. The demon shuddered at the thought. That Jashinist had a good side, a bad side and a…horrifying side that would only be unlocked with a crushing act -such as failing these exams- likely bringing forth a wrath Jashin himself would cringe at. Not that this has ever happened yet, but its been close. How do you think the mighty Red Pyramid get his limp?

Pazuzu made a quick glance around the room.

'Boring. Super boring. Boring. Daaaamn…must remember to talk to her after…' a noise caught his attention. It sounded like…like a strangled cat that was wheezing out its last request in broken Arabic but it was coming from inside the metal Pyramid. 'Oh my Gods. Is that his laughter? Him. Laughing. What the f-'

"10 minutes remaining." A cold sweat began to form on Pazuzu's skin. _WHAT. _It hadn't been that long, surely! HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA FAIL AND GET THE LIVING CRAP KICKED OUT OF M-

'Wait. Regan would know. She was so smart before I stole her from her bed; she would know the answer, right? RIGHT!' Dramatising a yawn, the demon reached under the desk to perform a few hand signs.

And then he could feel himself slipping from the poor girl's body; not enough to fully lose control but just enough to let the smarts of Regan flow onto the crappy test.

'Spare pencils are great.' Pazuzu smirked to himself. 'I truly am the real genius here.' His form elegantly morphed through the left side of Regan's face that was scrunched in concentration. With a quick peek around he could see Pointy Head, knuckling down and writing down answers that Pazuzu didn't even think he had the capacity to understand, let alone know. But, of course, the demon didn't care. As long as the lines on his page were in all the right form, nothing else really mattered. Only being a spirit can have its upsides when you cant be seen aceing a test.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Exam: Sankaku Atama

Chapter 3: The first stage. Pyramid Head.

He looked at the piece of paper in front of him. Through the metal slots he could make out questions that needed answers he didn't have. He could feel them, mocking him, drifting around his head until it started to throb. Clenching his fists, Sankaku Atama sensed the bubbling stress creep up his spine, threatening to drown him and anyone else that stood in the…the other side's path. The other side of him, reserved for special occasions that most just called Battle Rage, not that they lived to write it in the history books. Not unless someone like Orochimaru decided to animate the strips of bloodied, rotting flesh that clung to the stinking cages in the town hall's basement. He recalled the rumours that had been spread of when he was a child, that he would enter your room at night if you had been bad. Gradually, these rumours got more sickening as he had gotten older. It had been in myth book somewhere, hadn't it? What did it say…?

_**Myths and Legends reported in history.**_

_Chapter 25: The bogeyman._

"_On the strike of midnight on Friday 13__th__, the bogeyman would enter the houses of sinners and take their most beloved: wives, husbands, children, parents. He would draw his long, sharp sword over their throats to stop the piercing screams awakening others before dragging them to his lair, the old, crooked mansion at the end of a place called Silent Hill. Silent Hill...a real life hell on Earth. The bogeyman will then string up his victims and stretch their limbs until the joints pull out of their sockets. He will leave them for 3 days without food or water but then, and only then, will he stand behind them and drag his long, sharp sword upwards from their hips to their head. Depending on the severity of the sins, the bogeyman could make this action last from just minutes to hours of silent screaming and tearing flesh. However, the worst of the worst, murderers and rapists, will not die in Silent Hill. The shall be cleaved apart save the head, being the only thing the keeps their left and right stuck together, until Cujo will materialise from the pool of blood and eat the rest of them alive. You know someone will be taken if you hear the dragging sound of a long. Sharp. Sword."_

He smiled at the thought of all the people who actually believed in that. Sure, he had written and submitted in anonymously himself as a joke but he had never even once thought people would tell it as true facts. It was almost laughable to him.

"Second warning, Sankaku Atama." Huh? What had he done? He was about to stand up, regardless of the Jashinist's gaze and show him something worthy of that damn warning until he felt the soft ringing vibrate through the metal that surrounded his head. Eyes darted around the rusted frame that rest heavily on his shoulders. Had he created a noise without knowing? Was it possible? Had he…laughed?

"10 minutes remaining." The Red Pyramid groaned. How could he have been so careless? This wasn't like him at all; he needed to get back into gear. He needed to-

Was Pazuzu writing?

Not caring if the answers were wrong or right, he rested the tip of his helmet into the table and turned his head to look shamelessly at his team mate's paper. This way no one could tell that he wasn't as smart as the dumbass, troublemaking, pathetic excuse of a demon.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Exam: Dia

Chapter 4: The first stage. Dai.

Pazuzu was right, this was piss easy. Well, the first five were easy enough not to think about but there was something about shrunken throwing-algebra-long multiplication questions that really numbed her mind, as embarrassing as it was to say. So she did what everyone else would have done in her position. She sat there, 'umm'ing and 'ahh'ing until she carefully placed her pencil down and said 'fuck it, I'm cheating on this son of a bitch.'

"10 minutes remaining."

Reaching under the table to perform a quick shadow manipulation jutsu, her finger slipped and dived straight into a small, squidgy blob stuck under the table. Immediately, Dai retracted her entire arm away from the table shouting a respectful "EWWWW", thrashing about wildly for a second before tipped backwards off her chair and into the Sound village's new addition, Sasuke Uchiha. Both of them landed on the floor but for Dai, everything was blank. Her hood had fallen over her eyes and covered half her face. Only her mouth and a few tufts of black hair poked its way out from the shadows, lightly being huffed out of the way of her shinning blue eyes whilst she got her bearings.

"Third warning, Dai." She flicked the hood out of her eyes, grinning wide at the fool she had just made of herself and examined who she had disturbed. None other than the famous Uchiha younger brother, Sasuke. He sat there, dumbfound, legs crossed like a primary school child and eyes wide, grazing over the pale white skin that was gracefully worn across her neck, exposed due to the cloak being several sizes too big. When he noticed her attention on him, however, his onyx orbs darted to meet her own flame-blue pair. The colour in his cheeks seeped down to mimic Dai's, only to be replaced with a pale pink that was deepening by the second. Quickly, Sasuke hurried to right his chair and, with a mumbled 'sorry', he hid his face from her before carrying on with his test.

A large smirk was spread across her face until breaking point as she brought her chair to its correct position, picking up her pencil and tapping it against her bottom lip.

'Huh.' She thought. 'No ones ever done that when they've looked at me before…huh' Then she could see it. His shadow perfectly mimicking his movements. That's where she'll get her answers. As he finished off question 6, Dai positioned herself so that she could understand the letters and numbers being written down.

The page was slowly becoming filled, the questions praised with the right answers. Information was being pieced together like a slightly ill-fitting jigsaw and out of the corner of Sasuke's eye, he could see the delight and recognition that painted her face with every flick of his wrist. It made him feel warm inside and it made him smile even if he didn't fully understand why.

"Times up. This is your final question, question 10. Everybody ready? Good, now, if you answer this question correctly, you will go to the next stage. But if you answer this question wrong, you will never be able to become a chunin for the rest of your life. Anyone who doesn't want to risk it, leave now. The rest, stay." The room filled with silent debates. Many stood to go. Pazuzu and Sankaku Atama made no move to leave, not unless Dai was leading them. Neither of them wanted to be responsible for the whole team being stuck at Genin level forever but none of them wanted to risk Dai missing an easy question to pull their whole team through to the safe zone. So they remained silent with no debates, grumbles or moans.

"Well done, whoever is left. You are through to the Second Stage. Please leave in an orderly fashion to meet Anko-sensei for your next exam." Ibiki smiled happily at the wave of shocked face that washed over the crowd. Even the second time around that question always surprises people.

As they left through the hall, that's when it hit Dai.

The sense of a Jashinist near-by.


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Exam: Pazuzu

Chapter 5: The Second Stage Pazuzu

There were some creepy looking fuckers waiting by the entry gate for the next exam. She stood there in her pink pyjamas, holding a bloody tissue to her petite nose. The side effects of leaving a body the demon had become so adapted to had taken its toll. Bringing the tissue back to examine the damage, Pazuzu's eyes flickered over the lump of claret that was half strung to her nasal cavity before feeling a trickle cascade its way down her lightly tanned cheeks.

'Dammit…' Reaching into her PJ's pocket she quickly collected another bouquet of tissues and held them to her eyes. Sticky and red. 'Fan-fucking-tastic.'

"You ok, little girlie?" The demon spun around to find a group of ninja from the Sound village leering over her, possibly meant in a threatening way but, really, any one could do that to a 4'10'' body. Instead of replying, Pazuzu decided to pull away the dampened tissue and smear it over the one who had addressed her face. As the straight-faced demon awaited a reaction, the gore that had once been in her veins clung thickly to the ninja's paling face. Pazuzu smirked. He hadn't had this much fun since the exorcisms. The victims six arms froze as he slowly fell backwards with a whimper. His two other team mates, a pinkish-red head how wore a type of bandana thing and a girlie man wearing green lipstick and grey hair that covered his right eye, took a step back cautiously.

"What the hell have you _done_?! Pazuzu, you can't attack someone before we get in the arena!" Dai had only just gotten back from dealing with her and Pyramid's weapons to find a freaky-looking man with a face covered in blood laying on the floor with a guilty looking demon. Scythe clenched in one hand and the possessed girls hair clumped in the other, Dai let her form get consumed by the flaming purple aura, kicking up the hem of her clock and blindingly blue eyes pierced through the unnatural darkness under her tattered hood. "I swear to Jashin, if you get this team disqualified because of this I'm gonna ram this scythe so far up y-" The man spider groaned and sat up. All anger left her as she let go of Pazuzu's hair and the aura dispersed into nothing, letting her clock and hood fall back into place. "Oh, wait, he's alive, never mind." The Jashinsit spun around dragged the bleeding demon over to the Red Pyramid as the sensei called Anko began to explain the rules and regulations.

Everyone got assigned a gate at which they had to stand by until the word go like a bunch of race horses. There was silence.

"3." A few muttered battle plans.

"2." People started to get into a ready position.

"1." Perfectly unbroken tension froze the atmosphere.

"GO." Like unleashing carnage.


	6. Chapter 6 The Second Exam: Sankaku Atama

Chapter 6: The Second Stage. Sankaku Atama.

It felt good to have the comforting steel back in the palm of his hand. After they opened the gates it was like watching the greyhounds make their way out of the stocks. It was a huge jumble at first, stumbling and cursing, as everyone got their bearings with the environment. A large, dark forest with closely growing trees that strangled the light. Pyramid Head smirked under his cage. Looking over at his fellow team mates it seemed they all wore the same expression. _Just like back home._

Thinking about it for a while by the gate, they watched as the other teams ran off in a hurry to go set up their petty attacks and ambushes, they decided to tie their earth scroll to the handle of Pyramid Head's massive fuck-off sword, deeming it safer than anywhere else. 'Because no one would trust Pazuzu not to look at it and Dai would probably make it so covered in blood it would be unrecognisable.' He sighed. Yet again it was up to him to be the foundation of the team.

After another quick discussion, they split up to scour their specific areas.

Lady Hokage stared in confusion. 'What are they doing? By the time they set out it will be too late.' She thought along with many other sensei's. Sayomi, the sensei that had trained the Shadow trio, stood by herself. The bandage that covered her entire head save her left eye hid her grinning face. Her dark but basic Jounin clothes made her almost melt into the dark side of the room. Of course _she_ wasn't surprised. After all, she was the one who had taught them to act like that.

The demon was sitting on exit roof, the marking around the area. The Jashinist was doing frequent laps around a larger perimeter and the bogeyman trudged around the outside. This way, the gathered, they would have a basic understanding of the entire arena. And with him on the outside there was even less of a chance that someone would take their scroll.

He himself hadn't encountered many people, only stragglers or people left to mark an area alone. None of the, however, had the heaven scroll, so Pyramid Head throughout it best to leave them unscratched for the reputation of the Shadow village. It wouldn't look very good if he just killed random ninjas for no real reason, and it's not like they had given a good impression to everyone else. So he continued his trek in a loop, slowly limping his way through the hazardous terrain. Once, he had encountered an over-grown spider that was roughly as big as a three story house with large, hairy legs and boulder sized glossy eyes. Having the disadvantage, he taunted the spider, throwing rocks at it and waving his arms around. With a growl, the arachnid charged, fang bared, towards the pointed head that wouldn't be too comfortable for it digestive system. He stood completely still, not moving a muscle until it was close enough to extend an arm and touch, at which point in slammed the hilt of his fuck-off sword into the ground. The spider continued charging at its easy meal. It was too late by the time it registered the sharp pain dragging its way down its prosoma, collapsing head-first in a heap behind the kneeling Red Pyramid, figuratively and literally now. He stood and checked on the scroll. A large streak of blood had splashed onto it, making an ugly mark where the liquid had seeped into the paper.

'Crap…' He heard a rustle behind him. Whirling round, expecting it to be competition, he brought his massive fuck-off sword into the fighting stance. Instead of ninja, a horde of small, crabs crossed with cats swarmed the fallen beast.

'Scavengers…I didn't know they would be allowed to use them.' Sankaku Atama contemplated before 'porting away a few meters to allow him space from the godless scroungers. If he let them see him with his limp and smelling of fresh blood they would be all over him and there was far too many to fight.

The sky began to get gloomy as the Sun was covered with dark grey clouds. That was the signal, time to go back. Pyramid Head gave an evil smile to the direction of the exit. 'That was quick.'

"Hrmpf."


	7. Chapter 7 The Second Exam: Dai

Chapter 7: The Second Stage. Dai.

Taking the middle of the arena really was a hot spot for most ninjas. She didn't quite understand why everyone would want to clump so close to their rivals. Her hands shook uncontrollably and her eyes flittered around the thick tree roots and branches. Dai didn't know how much longer she could hold it in for. It was dying to come out, to burst forth onto any living thing and although she had been fighting it for two hours and a half now, her resolve was beginning to drop.

'Just imagine how easy it would be, to just slip down and do it. So simple…so easy…' it went rather blank from there but by the time she has awoken from her daydream she was standing in a faintly glowing circle with the Jashin symbol etched into the floor. The poor sod whose blood had been infused with Dai's own stood paralyzed but a mere few feet away. The Jashinists skin had changed colour from the palest white to black with bulky bone patterns scattered across her skin. A single black hair had made its way out of its hair band and Dai noticed that her breathe was vaguely uneven.

"He must have put up one hell of a fight to get me this worked up." She thought allowed, tilting her head to the side whilst staring maniacally at the poor boy, she held her scythe out to the side. The boy's begs for mercy were easily overshadowed by the fast and almost random ramblings of the Jashinist as she prayed to her God.

"-and to you I sacrifice this atheist boy, the wretch of the world. I give his blood and my own as an offering and I beg your forgiveness for my sins!" Her ramblings got louder the more she spoke until she was practically shouting at the poor boy before swinging her scythe forcefully into her chest side on. Pain coursed through her body as she wavered a bit, but managed to regain her balance and watched as a large, gapping hole appeared in the boy's chest, mimicking where she had just stabbed herself. The colours from her skin began to fade back to her usual pasty pale and the wound was already half-healed.

The sky became darker as harsh grey clouds covered the Suns light. The signal. That means either Sankaku Atama or Pazuzu got their hands on a heaven scroll. Performing complicated hand signals and muttering ancient words at break-neck speed, the shadows that clutched the trees began to unravel and wrap themselves around Dia's bloody form, slowly snaking their way to fully cover her entire being. As the shadow vines began to peel away Dai found herself outside of the exit and in an odd situation. Pazuzu stood, mouth enlarged, with half of a person sticking out. It had appeared that she was trying to eat him head-first. Whole. Dai didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that the innocent looking young girl was possessed and trying to eat someone or that the body was still kicking and screaming, trying to claw its way out.

"Uulp mmm uuut uuum uuuUuu." The demon child attempted communication.

"You know its rude to talk with your mouthful…" Dai said, rather disgusted to say the least. There was a crunching sound and a whimper before the body went limp. Taking this opportunity like it wouldn't last, Pazuzu sucked down the rest of the body without any sign of distress. Nor did the girl seem distorted in any way. It was as if she hadn't just eaten someone at all. Dai stood there, mouth open and staring in shock at the happy looking demon child.

"What?" She simply stated before pounding her chest wither fist and burping up a scroll. Dai felt queasy all of a sudden. "Got it!" Pazuzu held the damp scroll over her head in a victory stance. "See, Pointy Face! I got it before you!" She taunted the unsuspecting man walking closer to them.

"Yes, yes, we get it, Pazuzu…Oh my Jashin…" Dai leaned against the tall man before recoiling and the sticky texture to his skin. "Ewwww what the fuck, man…that's gross…" she attempted to fling the clumps off violently as the trio walked up the stairs to their victory.

But she couldn't help shake the feeling…the feeling of being followed. Not to mention a powerful Jashinist near-by.


End file.
